si les Armures aussi vivent et meurent
by ylg
Summary: Comment ça, dans Omega l'Armure de l'Aigle a été rétrogradée d'Argent à Bronze ? Tentative de justification par extrapolation à partir de presque rien. Attention, cette ficlet ne sera probablement pas compatible avec le nouvel anime ? ::gen::


**Titre : **Si les Armures aussi vivent et meurent...  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya: Omega  
**Personnage : **'Aquila' Yuna ; mention d''Aquila' Marin, 'Ophiuccus' Shaina, et le cast principal de la série d'origine  
**Genre : **gen/meta ?  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kurumada Masami et de nouveaux gens dont je me méfie un peu mais je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec pour autant.

**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : post-_Hades_/spéculatif pré-_Omega_  
**Notes : **c'est rare que je me mêle de faire du _fix-it fic_ et je n'aime pas l'idée de protester contre le canon avant même qu'il soit paru, mais vraiment... l'Armure de l'Aigle rétrogradée d'Argent en Bronze pour _Saint Seiya: Omega_, ça me dérange et j'ai eu envie de me sortir ce plot-bunny de la tête avant même qu'on ait peut-être une réponse officielle.  
(Depuis la série a commencé à être diffusée mais je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le courage de la regarder. Ma fic a peut-être été _joss_ée, peut-être ; je ne sais pas et ça m'est égal.)  
**Nombre de mots : **600

oOo

« Aujourd'hui, Athéna a reconnu et reçoit Yuna comme membre à part entière de sa chevalerie. Yuna, Saint de Bronze d'Aquila, sois la bienvenue parmi nous. Avec cette Cloth, défends toujours la paix et la justice. »

Ces paroles rituelles, Yuna les attend depuis longtemps. Elles résonnent et un murmure parcourt l'assistance rassemblée pour elle. Un murmure qui n'était pas celui qu'elle attendait. Où est l'admiration ?

C'est une atmosphère de surprise qui pèse tout autour d'eux.

« Pourquoi ? Ne me jugent-ils pas digne ?  
- Mais… si, bien sûr, proteste son maître quand elle le prend à partie ensuite. Ce n'est pas de l'ancienne élève et maintenant vraie Saint que l'on cause, mais de sa Cloth.  
- Son choix ? Espériez-vous de moi une autre constellation ?  
- Pas du tout. Nous savions de longue date que c'est la tienne. Seulement… Ah. Le Saint correspond, bien sûr ! mais nous attendions de cette constellation un autre type de Cloth.  
- Expliquez-moi.  
- À la génération précédente, la Cloth d'Aquila était d'argent.  
- Et je n'en étais pas digne, donc ?  
- Nous pensions que si. Seulement, comprends bien : ce changement ne vient pas de toi ou en réponse à toi.  
- Mais moi, je viens quand même de ce changement ?  
- Il m'est impossible de répondre à une telle question. Ce que nous savons, c'est qu'au cours d'un combat violent, le Saint d'Aquila précédent donna tout ce qu'elle avait pour protéger Athéna et la Cloth fut irrémédiablement détruite.  
- Celle que je porte, alors ?  
- Il existe une technique pour réparer et même ressusciter les Cloths mortes, dont le savoir-faire repose à Jamir. Cette technique a été… non pas perdue lors de la Guerre Sainte, mais ramenée de loin en arrière. Avec la mort du dernier dépositaire, il n'est resté que son disciple, encore jeune et manquant d'expérience. »

Devrait-il lui raconter cela, peut-être pas mais comme il s'apprête à l'expliquer justement, beaucoup de traditions ont déjà été bousculées et certains secrets n'ont peut-être plus lieu d'être aujourd'hui.

« Est-ce parce qu'il ne restait pour lui donner son sang que des Saints de Bronze, est-ce parce qu'il manquait encore de quelque chose ? le fait est, la Cloth d'Aquila est désormais de Bronze et non plus d'Argent. »  
L'explication a beau être claire : ça n'a rien à voir avec elle directement, Yuna vit quand même cela comme une rétrogradation et trouve l'affaire un peu vexante par association. La suite, au lieu de la consoler, accentue encore cette impression :  
« À l'inverse, cinq Cloths de Bronze ont subi une transformation jamais vue avant et l'on ignore comment les classer désormais. Et l'on murmure que la Cloth d'Ophiuccus, d'Argent, pourrait devenir d'Or… »  
Ça rentre dans le champ des théories. Le maître le sait et se reprend pour en revenir aux certitudes : l'impermanence…

« De même que la trajectoire de la Terre n'est pas fixe dans l'espace et le temps et les étoiles que nous voyons d'ici changent de place à nos yeux, de même l'équilibre et la répartition des Cloths peuvent changer, au gré de leurs porteurs ou des influences célestes.  
- Et moi dans tout cela ?  
- He bien… tu es l'une des incarnations les plus visibles de ces changements. Sois fière d'appartenir à cette nouvelle génération.  
- Oui ! »

S'il lui restait des craintes, l'enthousiasme de la jeunesse et la fierté d'avoir mérité sa Cloth, peu importe qu'elle soit de Bronze ou d'Argent, finit de les balayer. Au moins pour le moment !


End file.
